The present invention relates to an application managing method, and an information processing apparatus using the method, and, in particular, to an application managing method, and an information processing apparatus using the method, used when a plurality of applications are stored.
Recently, card-type recording media having IC chips built therein, that is, IC cards, such as electronic money, credit cards, cards for self-governing bodies and so forth, have been used.
Such an IC card has a large storage capacity, and, demands that one card is to be used for a plurality of types of business have been increasing.
For example, in a case where an IC card is used as a credit card, and an IC card is used as a card for a self-governing body, it is convenient for a user that a single IC card is used commonly as a credit card and as a card for the self-governing body, instead of two IC cards for respective uses being possessed. Therefore, an IC card in which a plurality of applications are used is needed.